


Love is a Battlefield

by ihavenotimeforyourmistakes



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, PWP, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenotimeforyourmistakes/pseuds/ihavenotimeforyourmistakes
Summary: The continuation of the bed scene in 3x15 we all deserved… If Sara and Ava would've had time for a quickie?I'm not good at this ahah





	Love is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published a fic since 2015 when I wrote something for Doccubus. Please bear with me.
> 
> But Avalance rekindled my creativity somehow. I'm Avalance trash and I know it!
> 
> Also, special thanks to B. for proofreading this and your never ending encouragement.

After being swiftly interrupted by Gideon, Sara and Ava didn’t even try to hide the disappointment on their faces. They were hoping to enjoy each other’s company a little longer but now they had to face reality and leave their little bubble of rare bliss. 

“You have five minutes,” warned Gideon.

“I think I can work with that,” Ava said with a smirk, looking straight into Sara’s longing eyes. 

A small cough could be heard coming from Gideon, but both women decided to ignore it. Ava wanted to make the most of that time so she acted fast and moved on top of Sara, who couldn’t help but smile.

“I don’t think you can make me come that fast,” Sara teased and settled into a comfortable position, with Ava on top of her. 

“Is that a challenge, Captain Lance?” Ava did not wait for an answer before starting to take Sara’s white t-shirt off, and Sara briefly wondered if she should put up a fight, but she was powerless to resist Ava, specially whenever she took charge.

“If you keep calling me that, this might work!” Sara was starting to feel an unrelenting desire to grab Ava by the waist, turn her around and give her the Captain Lance treatment. But she decided against it. 

Sara opened her mouth to make another funny remark, but Ava quickly shut her up with a finger on her lips, mimicking what Sara had done herself when she was trying to call her “Peter Pan”. It sent shivers down Sara’s spine. 

Ava proceeded to remove her own t-shirt and then forcibly slammed her almost-naked body against Sara, who did her best to sustain Ava’s weight. Their breasts touched, their bodies collided and the level of arousal piqued immediately. The only thing separating them now was their underwear. 

“That was kinda hot!” Sara said with a moan, never breaking eye-contact.

Ava’s mouth was now just inches away, and Sara was starting to crave it. But before she could do anything about it, Ava was attacking her mouth. Between eager kisses, Ava slipped one hand between them, slowly, one finger exploring Sara’s wetness and the other removing Sara’s underwear with finesse. Sara reacted quickly, grabbing Ava’s ass and using both hands to take her shorts off. They were both naked now, pressed against each other, nipples touching nipples, bellies touching bellies, and both felt the heat in their core. 

“Four minutes, girls,” Gideon interrupted, again. 

“Will you leave us alone?!” Ava fired back, angrier this time.

“Sure, Director Sharpe. Enjoy!” 

Both Ava and Sara rolled their eyes at that response.

“I really hope she doesn’t continue to interrupt us like this. I really wanted to focus on you right now.” Ava was starting to sound impatient, but Sara gave her a reassuring peck on the lips and the fire never left them.

Ava didn’t want to waste any more time and started moving on the bed, getting herself into position. After shifting her weight, she touched Sara’s clit with her own and Sara almost lost it right then and there.

“What are you doing?” 

“Making you come, or maybe the both of us. There’s only one catch. You’ll have to let me lead and you can’t move your hips at all or I’ll stop.”

“Are you crazy? How I am supposed to handle all of this and not move?”

“That’s your problem, Captain Lance!” Ava gave her the biggest smile Sara had ever seen. She was enjoying this, having Captain Lance at her mercy. But Ava had to admit that it wasn’t going to be easy for her either, holding it off. She was so wet already and when she felt Sara’s wetness drip as they touched, it was nearly impossible to take.

Ava started rocking her hips slowly, rubbing her clit against Sara’s ever so lightly, at strategic points. Using the strength of her legs, she chose the pace of the exchange, and Sara was having a hard time not being able to do anything. She stared into Ava’s stunning blue eyes and had a sudden realization. Ava was so beautiful; she had absolutely no make-up and was buck naked on top of her — no Time Bureau suit or a dress to impress her. She was open and vulnerable; letting Sara see all of her, feel all of her. And Sara realized she could never let her go.

Plus, Director Sharpe drove her mad in bed and had her in the palm of her hand. Sara always took matters into her own hands when it came to sex, but it was different with Ava. She liked to be challenged by her, who was equally strong and had the power to fight her in bed as she did on the battlefield. She had learned as much on their actual fight on the Waverider. 

“Who knew our first fight had been such a turn-on to you? Now that I think about it, it was almost like foreplay,” Sara said, looking at Ava, who was still choosing her movements carefully, but always skin-on-skin with Sara. 

Ava grinned as she remembered that moment and it made her even wetter. So she started to apply even more pressure with her hips, caressing Sara’s clit with her own.

Sara immediately reacted to this, instinctively and without thinking moving her pelvis and seeking more contact. She could be in trouble now.

“Don’t move your hips!”

“How am I supposed to do that, Ava? You’re killing me here!” Sara said.

Ava increased her pace and rubbed her clit with full force against Sara’s, who had her arms around Ava, almost crushing her with warmth. It was a power struggle. Both women were sweating and moaning. Sara tried to kiss Ava again, but she couldn’t breathe and just let her head fall back. They couldn’t get any closer than this. Every single inch of their bodies was touching and Sara had never felt that level of intimacy with anyone else before. Ava was consuming all of her and it was delicious. Was this what making love felt like? She couldn’t think clearly now.

“Sara, you had to know it was love at first fight,” Ava said, the words almost lost amidst her moans. She moved from Sara’s lips to her earlobe and sucked on it. 

Sara was losing it fast, to the point that she wasn’t even thinking about where she had to be in five minutes. She just wanted to stay close to Ava, be with her like this forever, and come with her.

“That fight turned me on so much I had to get myself off later that day. I couldn’t take my mind off you,” Sara said. 

At this point, Ava was so worked up that she stopped sucking Sara’s ear and whispered, “Stop talking, Sara, or we’ll never get out of here. And for the record, you looked so hot that day. All I wanted to do was kiss you up against that wall. But I also didn’t want to give you the satisfaction of feeling that sexual tension.”

“You’re the one who should stop talking,” Sara said and did her very best to try to stop herself from rocking her own hips and grinding against Ava’s, giving the power fully to her. It took every fiber of her being. 

Their bodies seemed glued together, like puzzle pieces that fit. They were both dripping wet, brushing against each other, when Ava shifted slightly to the side. She looked Sara straight in the eyes and applied force and speed like never before. Ava had full command of the situation and decided exactly when to make Sara come undone. She felt Sara’s clit harden with each thrust and she knew she was close. Ava was trying to hold off her own arousal so that they could be in sync. 

It seemed like they were fighting, not against each other, but with themselves to hold off an inevitable orgasm. They kissed furiously, biting lips, tongues colliding, hands grabbing skin, bodies crashing, letting desire roam freely. 

Sara had managed to not make any thrusts until now but she was about to fall apart with the woman that she loved on top of her, kissing her, giving her all of herself. That thought crept into her mind and she felt fear for a split-second, but her other senses took over. 

Ava’s grinding was uncontrolled now, as her body was desperately on the verge. She felt Sara reaching her peak and gave her the final blow that pushed her over the edge. As soon as she felt Sara come, her body responded and she screamed like she had never screamed before, finally getting her release. Sara’s orgasm had ignited her own outburst and left her body shattering. 

Both trembling, they didn’t say a word, just hugged each other even more tightly, as if that was even possible. They were both overwhelmed by what they had just experienced.

“Time’s up, Captain Lance and Director Sharpe. The team is starting to get impatient. I’m sure you’ll have time to resume your little fight at another time!” Gideon said cheekily.

“I swear to God, I would kick Gideon’s ass if I could,” Sara said before kissing Ava’s lips, holding her hand to caress it and giving her that smile that was only reserved for her.

They had to get up now and get dressed. They had to go through the painful process of separating their bodies from one another. That kind of closeness had felt so good and that terrified Sara. But she had to admit she enjoyed having Ava’s full weight on her body. And Ava was relishing every moment spent on top of Sara, feeling her breath, toned abs, her smile, all of her all over her body.

“Can I move now, Director Sharpe?” Sara winked and kissed Ava’s shoulder tenderly, staying there for a few more seconds.

“Come help me dress, jerk” was Ava’s response, and all they could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is derived from the Pat Benatar song of the same name. I was listening to it and it inspired me to write this!


End file.
